


Lots of Love

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Steve feels so much love that his chest can't contain it all





	Lots of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written in February for this prompt on comment-fic (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/794858.html?thread=102235882#t102235882): Hawaii Five-O - Steve McGarrett, Grace Williams - "I love you, uncle Steve."
> 
> This fic is so short because the challenge that day was to write fics that were 25 words (or a multiple of that).

"I love you, Uncle Steve."

The words reverberate in his mind, along with her sunny smile, sending everything into a chaotic whirlwind of warmth, gratitude, softness, and above all, love. So much love that his chest can't contain it all, that Steve's ribs might crack from how much his heart is expanding right now.

Steve pulls Grace into a hug and slowly runs his hand down her long, brown hair.

"I love you too, Gracie."


End file.
